Endlessly
by kluvssamcedes
Summary: These are a complied bunch of one-shots from my tumblr. Some consists of Sam, Mercedes and Blaine when they had the brownstone. Others are focused on just Samcedes solely. Most of them are fluffy but not all...hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I made this awhile back when this could've been canon but yeah. This is an AU where they kept Mcconaughey… I mean they could've still did this but…idk just read hehe **

"What are you even-"

She backed up trying to get away from the water that was headed her way. "Sam!" she squealed. Mercedes and Sam were supposed to wash Mac but this 10 minute job had turned into thirty minutes and they still weren't finished yet. So far Sam had succeeded in get water everywhere except on the dog. It was a struggle to get the puppy to even stay still.

Sam was now doubled over laughing. "What the hell Sam!" A peeved Mercedes looked down at her now soaked shirt. "It's only fair" he said gesturing to his bare chest."Ugh. Fine." she huffed taking off her shirt. She tried not to get the wet parts on her hair as Sam catcalled "Take it off! "

Mercedes just rolled her eyes. Placing the soaked t-shirt in the sink bowl, she looked down at Sam who was sitting by the tub.

"That was hella sexy" Sam waggled his eyebrows, biting his lip as he took in her black sports bra that displayed the girls perfectly.

Mercedes just shook her head. "You know what's not sexy? My hair getting wet." She tried to ignore the lustful look he was giving her."If you get water anywhere near my hair. I-will-kill-you" she emphasized poking his chest.

Taking her finger he kissed."I promise. I wont." He turned back to the bathtub where the puppy was yipping with excitement. "At least I wont try."

"Mhmm" Mercedes slid off the counter and started to walk out of the cramped bathroom. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I need go to a safe place"

Sam shouted back in mock astonishment as she closed the door."I cant believe you. This is a very safe environment-" There was a pause followed by a gasp. "Did you just pee in the tub?..Yep, that's not soap." Sam could hear giggling outside of the door. The door creaked open to reveal an amused Mercedes. "Have you come back to apologize?" Sam asked.

"Apologize?"

Mercedes looked at him with a smirk. "The only thing I'm sorry about is that you got peed on." "Ha-Ha" Sam said dryly. He got up from his position by the tub and went to the sink. "Could you?" He gestured to the handles. Mercedes turned on the water and gave him squirted some soap in his hands. Looking back at the dog, who was now playing with a Yoda squeaky toy that Sam insisted they get and she laughed. As much as she hated to admit it the puppy was starting to grow on her. In fact the whole idea of them being a family was starting to grow on her.

Sam glanced down to see Mercedes staring at the dog happily. He smirked as he thought of how far they had come. He looked back at the dog who was now playing in the dirty bathwater and then at his girl. A small smile grew on his face. He finally was getting his dream. His family.

"Knock-Knock! Guys I brought cronuts-" Blaine stuck his head through the bathroom door to find the couple caught in their own little world. _"Typical" _he thought closing the door. Walking back to the living room he sat on the sofa and pulled out his cell.

"Kurt. They're doing it again." he muttered stuffing a cronut in his mouth.

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Oh and anon I hope this is okay for now. I'm working on your request and I'm half way through. Kay I'm gonna go back into hiding now. **


	2. That Evans Life

"We are late!" Mercedes had yelled for the third time. They were currently supposed to be in route to Aaliyah's band concert. But looking at her phone she saw that it was half past six and the concert started at 6:40. It didn't help that she had an important business meeting that had lasted up until 6:25. She barely had time to get herself ready. She had thrown on a white blouse with a purple pencil skirt and black pumps to match.

"Mommy."

Mercedes looked down to find a half naked child, whose hair was messily thrown into a ponytail, tugging on her skirt.

"Jaylen. Where's your shirt sweetie?" She sighed.

"Mommy it's hot" Jaylen whined. Mercedes shook her head as she proceeded to call out for Cameron. Before the word even came out of her mouth she heard something crash by the steps. Jaylen and her turned around to see Cameron slumped over on the floor beside one of Jaylen's many action figures. The disgruntled teenager muttered "I'm good" as he got up.

"Umm, you were supposed to be getting Jay ready" She said gesturing to the toddler who was now preoccupied with the newly found action figure.

"Yeah but he kept running around screaming that it was hot and-"

"Nevermind." She said already knowing where it was headed. She started to head upstairs to go find Jaylen a shirt. "Did you at least get Jayla ready?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes ma'am. But I should warn you… Dad wanted to do her hair."

_"Oh Lord," _She thought as she reached the top of the stairs. Walking into the twins room she picked up a shirt that had been thrown on Jaylens bed. She walked to her bedroom and opened the door to find Jayla sitting in Sam's lap attempting to read a book. She laughed to herself as she saw Jayla snuggle up to Sam as he helped her read. _Daddy's little girl._Looking at Jayla she internally gave applause to Sam and Cameron. Her little girl looked cute as ever wearing her purple little sundress. And to her surprise her hair wasn't a mess. It was pulled back in a ponytail and a light pink bow adorned her head.

"Now say I-am-your-father" Sam said nudging the exciting toddler. Mercedes rolled her eyes. Of course they would be reading that. A few weeks earlier Sam had spotted Star Wars children's books and bought them on sight.

"I am -" The confused child looked up at her father for help.

"Your-Father" he said slowly.

"You Fada!"

"Close enough. Good job La-La!" Jayla squealed as Sam scooped her up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Knocking on the open door, Mercedes looked at the pair who had now seen her and were now sporting matching guilty faces.

"Mommy!", Jayla squealed jumping off of her dad's lap. Mercedes stern face slowly gave way to resolve as the little girl hugged her leg.

"Mommy?" A deep voice spoke making her put a hand on her hip.

"Don't you 'mommy' me" she said glaring at him. "We were supposed to be gone 15 minutes ago." she huffed as her arm fell back to her side.

Sam got up from the bed walking over to her. "I'm sorry" He stared down at he carpet. "You know I don't-"

"It's fine Sam" she reached out to smooth his hair back into place. It had gotten a little messy with him playing with Jayla.

He looked up and smiled that lopsided grin that she never would grow tired of. He leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Jayla's giggling.

"Ewww" Jayla said looking up at them.

"I like how you think LaLa. Yes no kissing. Especially for you." he picked her up. "No boys. No kissing. No boys and last but not least no boys"

Jayla just replied with another "ewww". Sam looked back at Mercedes who was pouting and he put a hand over Jayla's eyes as he gave Mercedes a chaste kiss. Removing her fathers hand she looked at him and then her mother and then back at him and said "eww".

"You have her trained." Mercedes laughed at Jayla's antics as she walked out the door and down the stairs with Sam following behind her.  
>"That's a good thing" Sam said seriously.<p>

Walking to the front door she called out for Cameron and Jaylen. Mercedes gave Cameron the shirt for Jaylen as she got her purse.

"Okay is everybody ready?" she asked. She gave everyone a lookover. Cameron was wearing plaid as usual, a trait passed down from his father no doubt, with some khakis and converse. Jaylen, who perched on Cameron's shoulders, was finally wearing his black long-sleeved shirt that said 'may the force be with you'. Sam wore a black smedium shirt and some dark wash jeans and dress shoes. Everything looked right except for one thing.

"Where's Tyler?" Mercedes asked.

"I think I saw her head out to the truck awhile ago" Cameron answered.

Looking at her phone she realized they only had 5 minutes to get there on time. "Okay let's go everyone."

After they all got out of the house, they piled into the Suburban where Tyler was reading a book.

"It took you guys long enough" Tyler said as Cameron buckled in the twins. "I was beginning to think you guys forgot about the concert" she muttered looking back at her book.

"There were a few distractions" Mercedes said as Sam drove to the school. As she looked out the window, Mercedes felt Sam grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Green Light" Tyler piped one second after the light changed.

"Okay speed racer. I've never seen you so excited to go to one of Aaliyahs concerts." Sam chuckled.

"Ummm..well I now see how important it is to support my sister." she mumbled.

"Oh I always thought it was because that Zach guy was going to be there" Cameron mused glancing at Tyler. At that he earned a punch in the arm.

"If you tell them about him I'll tell them about Jesse" she threatened.

"I'm just kidding around. I'm pretty sure they didn't hear me anyway." They looked up front to see their parents not paying any attention to them. Looking back at each other they both felt relieved.

"Are we almost there?" Tyler called out.

"No" her parents said in unison. Sam looked at Mercedes and caught her eye. It was going to be a long ride.

**A/N:** Heeeeyy. Idk what I'm doing. I was at my sisters concert and I thought of this. I get a lot of my inspiration from my family lol. They are something. But yeah. Oh and I think there's going to be a part 2 just because. Oh and sorry for any mistakes.

post/86280137771/that-evans-life (If you wanted to see face-claims)

-Kenya xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Inspired by Anon on Tumblr**

"Sam?"

Sam was spread out on the couch staring intensely at the T.V. screen. He was playing Call of Duty focused on trying to dodge bullets that were rapidly firing at him.

"Sam?"

Quickly pausing the game he looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She stood there in the middle of their kitchen with a cute little pout on her face. He noticed she was wearing his t-shirt she had "borrowed" a few summers ago. Good times.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you gonna help?"

Sams face reddened as he got up from the couch to go see what she had needed.

"What am I supposed to be doing again?" Sam asked.

Mercedes just pointed up at a cabinet. Sam smirked and tried to suppress a laugh but as he looked back down at the girl he couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not funny" Mercedes said crossing her arms. The little diva glared at him." I don't know why you decided to put everything in the tallest cabinets?"

Sam simply pulled open the cabinet asking what she had wanted. Asking for the nutrition bars Sam frowned.

"Why would you ever want to eat those?" He asked grabbing the box as well as some Cool Ranch Doritos.

"Really Sam?"

"You know you want them." he said waving the bag in her face.

"Boy please" she said shaking her head.

Heading back over to the couch with his bag of Doritos in hand he saw Mercedes do the same. Before she could make it over to the couch he had already resumed his position sprawled out over the couch.

"Boy you better get your feet off my couch!"

Sam laughed "Yes mam."

Taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch Mercedes watched as Sam concentrated on the game.

"I bet I could beat you" she blurted out.

"Oh really." Sam paused the game. Looking at her intently the tension in the room built up. "Is that a challenge Miss Jones?" Moving closer down the couch towards him ,she leaned in so that their faces were so close that she could feel his breath gently on her face.

"It's on Sammy" Winking at him she grabbed the controller out of his lap and retreated back to the opposite end of the couch.

They had just finished Demolition Fury and were about to go for another round. They were both laughing at Sams tale of his almost roommate. Somehow they had ended up in the middle of the couch, barriers long forgotten.

"I cant believe you beat me." Grabbing some chips and handing her some she popped one in her mouth. Giggling she said "Well I can't help it if I'm just a natural born champ"

"Whatever" He gently nudged her shoulder. "Best 4 of 5." He smiled down at her.

"Oh yeah." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Meanwhile Blaine couldn't believe that the pair hadn't noticed him sitting in the armchair by the couch. He had been sitting there ever since Mercedes had asked Sam to help her. He had been trying to finish reading but was easily distracted by the "noncouple". _They are too adorable_ he thought. _It wont be long… _

_**A/N: **__Hope you enjoyed. And if you are the anon who inspired this, why are we not besties yet? XD_

_-Kenya xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Anon I'm sorry I didn't post this two days ago. I have a life. A very social one…No not really. Most of my weekend was spent taking care of kids. Idk why everyone at church thinks I'm a babysitter. Did it not occur to them that I have things to do. And I'm too nice to say no. Fun times. Anyway I realized I didn't exactly follow the prompt very well but I hope that's okay with you. Enjoy!

It was a Monday morning and the temperature couldn't get any colder. Mercedes was on the couch in a pair of gray sweats an oversized long sleeve shirt that may or may not have belonged to Sam. It was a _mystery_ how his clothing just seemed to end up in her room. She sat on the couch with her phone in hand. She was checking her twitter when she saw Sam walk out of her room.

"Hey Miss thang" his sleep filled voice crooned. He smiled that crooked little smile that sent chills down her body.

"Morning Sleepy head. I see your still a mess as usual." She glanced at him with his tousled hair, his stupid dark blue smedium shirt that made her feel some type of way, and a simple pair of dark wash jeans. She couldn't help but look a little.

Turning to go to the kitchen area he yawned. "See just for that I'm not making you any coffee."

"You lie," she sang from her seat as she watched Sam pull out two mugs from the cabinet. Turning back, she focused her attention on the latest tweet that Michelle Williams sent to the haters.

Suddenly she saw Blaine storm out of his room with his hands on his hair. His usual gelled back hair was now a disheveled mess of curls. Knowing Blaine she knew something was wrong.

"Has anyone seen my hair gel?" he yelled frantically trying to search the cupboards and drawers.

"Dude chill. It's fine.I'm sure you'll find it." Sam said nonchalantly as he poured coffee into two mugs.

"Chill?! You want me to chill?! Kurt is coming over in a few minutes for our coffee date and I can not go out like this" Blaine gestured to his hair.

Getting up Mercedes walked over to Blaine and patted his shoulder. "I'll help you look. Okay?" The distraught man nodded his head but then suddenly perked up. "I think I know where it is!" Blaine said excitedly as rushed off to his room.

Sam watched the door close before he quickly opened a drawer and started digging around in it. Then he pulled out a container…of gel. Blaine's gel to be exact.

"Sam what are you doing?" She walked closer to the kitchen counter. "Sam why are-". Her question was left unanswered when she saw the container flying towards her. Catching it she frowned.

"Sam. What the hell?"

"Quick hide it." Sam's eyes shifted towards the door then back to her.

"Again Sam..What the hell?" She put a hand on her hip.

"Don't have time to explain" His eyes shifted to the door again and they could hear Blaine's wails getting closer to the door. He looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine. But if Blaine starts crying I'm telling him it was you." She shook her head and put the gel in her purse. " You better have a good reason for this."

"Oh I do." He grinned handing her a mug.

There was a knock on the door so Mercedes went to go answer it. Knowing it was Kurt she quickly opened the door and a flash of green rushed through the door.

"Have you ever heard of heat?" Kurt said rubbing his hand together.

"Nice to see you too Kurt," Mercedes laughed closing the door. The man came up to her and gave a her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"You know I love you, but what's up with your heat?" Kurt looked around for the thermostat.

"Yeah I don't know. Sam was supposed to call a repairman yesterday but he got distracted." Mercedes looked at Sam who just smirked as he remembered yesterdays events. It was close to ten at night and he was tired from running around from shoot to shoot. But as tired as he was, he was also cold. He was looking on his laptop for the closest repairman and then Mercedes had come in. Apparently there was a mouse in her room but after many attempts they couldn't find it. This ended up with a scared Mercedes asking a tired Sam to stay with her. Next thing they knew Mercedes was curled up in Sam's arms with both of them sound asleep.

"Mhmm, distracted." Kurt cast a glance at Sam.

"Don't even start" Mercedes muttered.

"What is there to start?" Kurt smiled innocently.

"Whatever."

"Blaine?" Kurt called looking at his watch. "We are going to-". Blaine's door suddenly opened. "Oh my Gaga" Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked down at his shoes. "I couldn't find my gel" he sighed. Kurt stayed silent as he walked towards him. Kurt's hands went strait into the curly locks. Biting his lip, Kurt's hand travelled down to Blaine's chest and he pushed him back into the room as he followed. Mercedes and Sam just exchanged a knowing look as they heard the door lock.

"So your plan was?"

"Well I doubt they are going to be coming out any time soon"

"Sooo"

"So we're gonna get out of here and let them be." He said taking her coffee mug.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "But what if I have stuff to do here?" She crossed her arms.

Sam cocked his head to the side "I know for a fact you don't have "stuff" to do." He rinsed her mug out. "You told me yesterday."

"Hmph. Fine. Where are we going?"

"Out" he answered simply. Drying his hands on a towel he leaned on the counter invading Mercedes space. "Be ready in 15 minutes" hearing moans coming from Sam's room he added "Make that 10."

"Ass" Mercedes mumbled walking off towards her room.

"You happen to like this ass"

"No comment" Mercedes replied as she closed the door.

**A/N: Hope it was okay XD **

**Show a girl some love and leave a review :)**

**Oh and if you have any prompts for me just PM me or hit me up on tumblr **

**-Kenya xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Anon I tried. Sorry for any mistakes It's one in the am and idc right now. I'll probably come back and fix it up. Anyway let me know what you think :)

Mercedes was on the couch snuggled with her blanket. She was contemplating on watching "Facts of Life". Somehow Sam had convinced her to watch the show with him ever since _that incedent_. Currently Sam was at a late night shoot and wouldn't be back in time for their weekly tradition. Sighing, she flipped through the channels when she heard someone unlock the door.

The bright smile on her face faltered a little when she realized it wasn't Sam but Blaine.

"You were out late," Mercedes said focusing her gaze back to the T.V. to continue her search.

"Hello to you too" Blaine chuckled. Looking over at her he saw that Sam wasn't sitting there. He now understood.

"I'm sorry Blaine." She tossed the remote onto the couch."It's just-"

"I know, Mercy. I'll be back with some hot cocoas and then we'll talk."

Mercedes gave him a small smile as he walked in the back to the kitchen. Taking out her phone she started to look at the pictures that Sam and her had taken that week.

_Sam had decided that they should go back to the Brooklyn Bridge. He went back to the spot where he had thrown the coins. "My wish came true! Mercedes Jones is officially mine!" he yelled loudly flinging more coins in the river. Mercedes ran up behind him smacking his arm. "Have you lost your damn mind. You are crazy!" she laughed. "Crazy about you" he said tapping her on the nose. Shaking her head, she felt his warm hand join hers as they continued walking. "Penny for your thoughts" his green eyes concentrated on her." You know I've got a few" he smiled pulling out the rest of his spare change. Rolling her eyes she smiled at his antics. " I just wondered why you threw in more coins…I thought you got your wish?" she looked up at him with curious eyes. "Well Miss Jones I plan on keeping you for a very long time." he said squeezing her hand. "I just wish that after your first Grammy you will say yes." They had stopped walking and Mercedes' glassy eyes looked at Sam with shock. Gazing down at her, he saw a tears that threatened to fall. "Don't cry." bringing his hand up to caress her cheek."Please don't cry." Grabbing his jacket she pulled him closer and laid her head on his chest holding back a sob. He wrapped his arms around her closing his eyes. Nestled under his chin ,she melted into the embrace. "I mean it 'Cedes you're it for me" he whispered. _

"Mercedes?" Blaine had sat down next to her on the couch. She hadn't even noticed that he had turned the T.V. off and was now handing her a mug.

"Thanks" she said taking the mug from his hands she noticed he had put had even put in the mini marshmallows.

"You remembered."

"Of course. All those high school sleepovers paid off for something huh?" he smiled. After a few minutes of sipping on her cocoa Mercedes blurted out "Sam said that I'm "it" for him. He practically proposed to me!"

Blaine took a sip of his hot chocolate. "And this is bad thing because?"

"We just got together Blaine. And he's talking marriage already. I'm pretty sure he did this to Quinn and Brittany as well."

Blaine sighed. "Okay first of all, if you're going to bring up the past you have to get the facts right. We're going to go back. Okay. Let's start with Quinn. Kurt told me that it was a promise ring."

"Same thing" Mercedes muttered.

"No it's not. Then she broke his heart and cheated and then we have Santana. Everyone knew that wasn't going to end well .Period. And then We have you. Your little "summer fling" as you like to call it ignited a spark in Sam and in you as well. But you never had the right timing."

Mercedes smiled sadly as she curled up into her blanket. "What about Brittany?"

Blaine mock glared at her. "Really? Did you notice how Sam was his whole senior year with her. He fed her cheerios off the floor."

Mercedes covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"He truly missed you and Britt missed Santana." he said softly.

"Well then what about-"

"If you say Tina or that nurse I don't have any words" He shook his head in disgust. Mercedes cracked up.

"When I walked in on Sam and Tina it was just disgusting. The poor girl needs Mike back." Blaine put his mug down on the small table in front of them. "And Nurse Penny-" he shuddered at the thought.

"Isn't she like 30"

" . See! Do you see the connection to all these. Before he met you he was treated horribly in every relationship. You guys being together made him realize he was worth something. You were the only one to make him feel truly loved. So when you left, Sam went cray cray trying to replace what you guys had." Blaine explained.

They sat there for a minute before Mercedes cracked "Did you really just say cray cray?" she laughed. Blaine grabbed a pillow hitting her with it. Squealing she grabbed a pillow and they commenced with their war. After the fight suspended with them ending in a fit of laughter, they resumed the conversation.

Blaine threw his arm over her shoulder. "So are you okay now?"

"Yeah" she beamed.

"Good. I just have one request."

"Anything"

"I'm going to be your best man at the wedding" he announced proudly.

"Of course, but you might have a problem with Kurt."

"I'm not scared "

"Mhmm"

The front door opening caught their attention. They turned around to see Sam come in with paperbag in hand.

"Hey babe.. and Blaine" he said eyeing the pair. "Are you tryna steal my woman?" he questioned noticing Blaines arm around Mercedes and how close they were.

Blaine chuckled, "No. I'm very much gay. Plus I'm in love with my fiancé."

"Cool dude. Just checking."

Blaine nudged Mercedes shoulder prompting her to go talk to him. Hesitantly she walked over to Sam."I missed you" she spoke shyly.

"I missed you too 'Cedes." He placed a soft kiss on her lips that brought a smile to both of them. "Are we good?" he said cocking his head to the side. Mercedes just nodded in agreement. "Good" he said pressing on more kiss to her lips.

"I brought donuts" he said shaking the bag. "It's not much but-"

Placing a finger on his lips she shushed him before saying,"Actually I really wanted to talk with you privately." She turned away walking upstairs to her room. It wasn't long until Sam got the memo and he followed with a smug look on his face.

Blaine who was still on the couch turned the T.V. on and put the volume all the way up. He went over to the counter and grabbed the donuts that Sam had brought. Returning back to the couch he got comfortable. It was going to be awhile.

**A/N:** Blaincedes is actually one of my fave brotps even if it's not really canon. *le sigh*

Show some love.

Leave a Review:)

-Kenya xx


	6. Chapter 6

I have a request? Could you write a one shot in which Sam tries to make Mercedes keep the dog but she doesn't want to but later he catches her playing with the dog? Just something cute. Thanks

Anonymous

Oooop I forgot to put a **disclaimer** on all the other chapters but if you thought I owned Glee I don't. I'm just a poor struggling student. Onto the oneshot...

"Please can we keep him" Sam pleaded with Mercedes putting on his best pout. Scooping up the blonde and black haired dog he brought him up to Mercedes. "Look at how cute he is" he gushed patting the pup on it's head. "He's kinda like a mixture of us!" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Lord. Sam you need to stop." she laughed. Rolling her eyes Mercedes just looked at the puppy in his arms.

"Come on. Help me out Mac." Sam looked at the puppy gently bouncing him in his arms and the excited puppy started barking. "See look Mercedes! He's saying please mommy!" Holding the puppy in front of her face Mercedes heard Sam whining "please mommy" in baby voice. She had to admit the dog was pretty cute. But still she did not have time for a dog and neither did he.

"Sam" she snapped exasperated. Seeing his face drop, she quickly regretted her tone and placed a hand on his cheek." We can talk about this later. I have to meet with Santana at the studio. Okay?" She searched his face for an answer and was relieved when a small smile graced his lips. "Yeah. Fine. I need to start on potty training anyway." he mumbled the last part. Mercedes had started to walk to the door but freeing the squirming puppy from his arms ,Sam pulled her against him. He trapped her in his arms with her against his chest.

"What are you doing?" She felt his breath ghost across her neck. He didn't answer instead he pressed a soft kiss on her neck. Mercedes let out a sigh. Gently nipping at her soft skin, he gradually brought his lips up to the corner of her lips. "Sam kiss me already" Mercedes murmured contently laying her head on his chest. Smirking he looked at her but before he could fulfill her request he heard a crash and quickly looked over his shoulder to see Mcconaughey licking up some cereal that was spilt all over the couch. Mercedes shot him a look and all he could do was rub the back of his neck while his face turned red.

"I'm leaving now." she announced picking up her coat walking back to the door. "Bye Sam" she said walking out the door.

"Bye-" he heard the door shut. Turning to face the dog he groaned "How did you even get up there?"

"Girl I'm about to go and skype my BrittBratt" Santana said walking through the door with Mercedes following behind. "Dealing with Rachel's shit has got me stressed. I need some lady loving-"

"Yeah, you can stop right there" Mercedes chuckled taking off her coat. Santana stopped by the stairwell. "You just mad because you want to ride Trouty but you cant. I have to hand it to you though. Your self control amazes me." Santana emphasized the last part. Looking at the diva's unamused expression she winked before she started to go upstairs "I've gotta go do things with Britt. So you probably shouldn't bother me for the next hour and half." she stopped half way up the stairs "Unless you wanna join-"

"Be gone Satan" Mercedes called out.

"Ouch! Your loss chica" Santana responded continuing up the stairs.

Shaking her head Mercedes walked over to the smoothed her purple sweater down and sat on the couch fluffing out a pillow. She sent a quick text to Sam assuming he was taking the dog for a walk. She knew there was bound to be animalistic sounds coming from upstairs in awhile so she decided to take a nap before it got really bad. She was about to lay her head down when she heard rustling coming from under the couch. Looking down she saw the little blonde and black haired dog scamper out. "Wait? What are-" The puppy's whining interrupted her. She looked at the dog in confusion as he pawed at the couch and whined. "Umm. Are you hungry? " She looked towards the kitchen and spotted his bowl still full. The dog's whining had increased and Mercedes had no clue what was wrong. "Hey, it's okay." she cooed comforting the dog. She reached down petting the pup and immediately the whining ceased. "That's all you wanted huh? Some attention?" she laughed as the dog licked her hand. He started pawing at the couch again so Mercedes picked him up and sat him in her lap. Nuzzling his head into her hand she got the message and continued to pet the pup.

"You're not as bad as I let on. It's just that Sam needs to know that it's not going to be easy on either of us." The small dog let out a yawn in response. " Looks like we both need a nap." Getting up she gently placed the small dog in its bed and went back to her position on the couch. Not even a minute after she closed her eyes she heard a familiar whine. Turning over she looked down to she the shaggy haired dog. "Really?" she eyed the dog before picking him up and placing him on the opposite side of the couch. " There. You better not pee on my couch." Closing her eyes she started to drift off when she felt a furry body against her. Opening one eye she grinned at the dog who had laid his head on her stomach." I'm only allowing this because you're so damn cute." And once again her hand had found his fur and stroked it and in a few minutes they had both found themselves fast asleep.

"Mercedes?" Blaine sang out walking out of the kitchen. "Oh." he gazed at the scene in front of him. "This_ is too adorable"_ He thought. He quickly whipped out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures. _"I definitely know who I'm sending these to." _He grinned as he pressed send.

"Mercedes" Sam called out softly as we walked through the door. The smile on his face grew wider as he saw Mercedes on the floor playing tug of war with the little dog. Once Blaine had sent him the picture of Mercedes and Mcconaughey snuggled up together on the couch, a smile had been etched on his face ever since.

"Baby! I'm Home!"

Mercedes and Mcconaughey turned to see Sam headed towards them. The puppy quickly ran to Sam barking excitedly. "Hey there bud." Sam beamed as he crouched down to greet the pup.

"Hey" Mercedes said shyly.

"Hey" Sam walked over to her, puppy in hand, and gave her a kiss.

"So about the dog"

"Mhmm"

"It's going to need to be potty trained because it nearly peed on my rug and do you know how m-"

"Wait. Does this mean we can keep him?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yes Sam. He can stay but did you hear me ab-" She was interrupted by Sam's lips on hers.

"I love you so much." he whispered resting his forehead on hers.

"I know. I love you too." Her doe eyes glistened meeting his.

Breaking their gaze Sam looked down at the little dog in his arms who was trying to get in on the action. Mcconaughey was currently pawing at Mercedes breast.

"Hey! That's your mom. No funny business Mister." He scolded the dog who was not at all deterred by his words.

Laughing Mercedes took the dog from Sam cradling him close to her. " He's just a puppy Sam. He doesn't know any better." "You don't know any better. Do you?" she cooed playing with his paw.

"Okaaay."He looked at Mercedes strangely. Whatever had happened when he was gone had put her and Mcconaughey on very good terms."Whatever he just better know where to keep his paws." He said eyeing the puppy.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

hehehe Anon hope this was okay.

Leave a review. Tell me watch you think :)

-Kenya xx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guest I actually had some one give me a prompt where Sam has a glee club reunion and Mercedes comes in with ...Cooper Anderson lol I also have a few others where Sam and Mercedes meet up in Lima in the beginning of season 6. They are more canon based.

Btw Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed!

**Disclaimer: I don't claim any of glee. Leave me out of it.**

* * *

><p>There was a commotion at the door and of course it was only Santana making her presence known.<p>

"Heyyy TroutPout! Where's the good stuff at? " Santana called out as he walked over to greet her. Ignoring her question he pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Santana." he chuckled. "I almost thought you weren't going to show."

Santana surveyed the room before she caught sight with Brittany. "Well I wouldn't want all of you guys to be bored out of your minds. Plus, I can tolerate most of these people."

"Well if it isn't Santana-" a high pitch voice screeched. Rachel was on the loose again.

"Yeah this is the part when you tell me where the booze is." Santana looked around the room until she saw the small cooler set by the piano. " And don't get your panties in a twist. 'Retha's coming." Giving him a knowing look she set off the cooler.

Sam shook his head and headed back over to piano bench._ Did he really look that anxious? _He ran a hand through his hair nervously. Was he over Mercedes? Nope. Definitely not. And even after they broke up they kept in contact. They made an effort to at least call once a week. With her current work situation it was hard but they made do. And ever since his dream of being a model was corrupted by the that manipulative woman he had moved on. Now he had found his true passion in something he would always love. Drawing. Yep, nobody really expected for him to aspire to be a comic book artist when he traveled back to Lima. Work was pretty slow and he would work odd jobs around town sometimes, but things were getting better. Coach Beiste had even given him a job as assistant coach to the football team until he found stable income.

"Mercedes!"

Sam looked up and sure enough Mercedes was standing next to the door. _How did I miss her come in? _He smiled as he saw Kurt pull her into a big hug. Making his way over to the diva duo he felt a little nervous. They hadn't talked in 2 months until he planned this little reunion. She said it was work but he knew it was something else.

"Hey you."

Sam once again was snapped out of his thoughts by the woman that plagued them.

"Hi." he answered dumbly.

"I missed you." they both blurted out. They couldn't help the giggles that soon followed after.

Mercedes played with the ring on her finger trying to find the right way to word why she hadn't spoken to him in a while.

"Well I-" she started but was interrupted by a voice no one expected to hear.

"Mercy, babe I have the wine but where should I put it?"

_Mercy?Babe?_

"Uhhhhh I think Santana knows." Mercedes said her eyes never leaving Sams face. He stood there searching her eyes for an answer to his unvoiced question.

The duo just stood there and so the one who caused this awkward silence decided to help. Walking up to Mercedes, he put an arm around her waist pulling her a little closer to him.

"Hello. You're Sam right?"

Sam just nodded his head looking straight at the man who dared to take away_ his _Mercy.

"Well I don't know if you remember me but I'm Cooper Anderson. You know Blaine right?"

Silence.

"Umm well this is awk-"

" Cooper?!"

"Hey little brother-"

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked impatiently. He crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"Not happy to see me?" he grinned flashing his million dollar smile.

An unamused Blaine just stood there tapping his foot.

Mercedes looked at Blaine ,then at Cooper, and lastly at Sam. She put on a smile and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Okay guys the reason why-"

"I'm her boyfriend" Copper shot out, cutting to the chase.

Four audlible "what's" were simultaneously heard and a questionable "go ahead Aretha" could be in in the background.

Suprisingly out of the four people that responded Sam was not one of them. His silence slowly killed her as his hurt expression haunted her was the same expression as the one on that fateful Valentines Day and she wanted nothing more than to take it away. But before she could do anything someone grabbed her arm pulling her outside of the room before she could say a word.

"What!" she snapped as they stood outside the room. It has been Santana who had taken her away.

The first words out of Sanatna's mouth hit her hard." Why are you fooling yourself?"

She had always appreciated the Latina's upfront and bold attitude but not with this, not with…"What the hell are you talking about?" she countered defensively.

"I say this because I love you. And you don't love yourself enough to face the truth. I half expected you and Trouty to be making goo goo eyes at each other until one of you just gave in and then you came in with Mr. Moneybags."

Mercedes crossed her arms looking up Santana. "You yelled 'go ahead aretha' so I don't know why we're even out here."

"Well you looked pretty happy until you saw Sam's reaction…You still love him."

There was no lying to the fiery lady. "Of course." she sighed as rested her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana took her tiny hand and squeezed it, her expression softening.

"Then are you with Blaine's double?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hoped you liked it.

I will be uploading the others later. I'm on mobile right now because I'm currently traveling but maybe I won't be lazy. Who knows ; )

Show me some love and Review!

-Kenya xx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Anon's prompt:** A little bit random but still. After the dog destroys Mercedes' hair extensions and Sam feels really bad, she wants to tell him that she's no longer mad at him and to lighten the situation, she finds her old born this way t-shirt and wears it. That makes him find his and they wear they t-shirts to the potluck dinner and blaine gets jealous he doesn't have one. lol it's dumb but something like that maybe?

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Mercedes walked down the stairs turning to the living room. Walking towards the couch she saw Sam. She watched his sleeping figure that was now cuddling a pillow. Looking at his adorable pout protruding she couldn't help but smile. A sudden loud snore startled Mercedes and not wanting wake Sam just yet she froze. After she waited for his tossing and turning to subside she let out a sigh of relief. Giving him once last glance she headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee. As she waited for the coffee to brew she thought about how Sam had ended up taking refuge on the couch this week.<p>

_"How could you do this Mac?" Sam looked down at the puppy who had pieces of black hair all over it's wiggling body. Glancing across the room he looked at what damage was done. Hair was everywhere and how the pup had managed to get in the boxes was a mystery to Sam. "She is going to kill us," he sighed." At least you didn't get to the-" Sam walked over to a box marked 'Brazilian'. "Shit!" He muttered kicking the empty box. He ran his hands though his puppy was going to be the death of him. Literally. Mercedes and the dog hadn't been on good terms ever since he had brought it home. Cute or not Mercedes wasn't having it. From the accidents everywhere, the chewed up shoes and clothes, and now this. This was going to definitely end them. "McConaughey you were supposed to bring us closer together" he looked at the pup sadly. The puppy, oblivious to the trouble he caused, barked happily._

_"Babe? What's with the barking? I thought_ _you were taking him for a w-" Mercedes stopped mid-sentence and shrieked as she walked into the room. Nervous eyes focused on hers. He knew he was in for a verbal beat down and maybe a few punches. _

_"What the hell is this?" she said unusually calm. _

_"Well what had happ-"_

_"Sam" she said darkly. _

_"It was McConaughey." he muttered gesturing to the puppy standing amongst the mess. _

_"I know that! How- I thought you were taking him for a walk like fifteen minutes ago?!" She said looking at the dog in disgust._

_"I was. But then I forgot his leash so I was trying to fi-"_

_"Sam is that my Brazilian virgin h-" The sound of a steady stream of pee brought her out of her train of thought as the puppy proceeded to urinate on a box near him. Sam wide eyes quickly darted over to Mercedes. Her eyes were closed tight as she slowly inhaled. He knew at that moment that he wasn't in for a verbal beat down. No It was something much worse. Much worse._

_"Get it out of my house." she said in a dangerously low voice while rubbing her temples. _

_Picking up McConaughey he walked over to her. _

_"Baby I-"_

_"Now Sam!" Her eyes flickered open glaring up at him. _

_Hesitantly he walked out but not before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. When Sam had gotten back it wasn't the same._

For the past week living together had been like walking on thin ice. During the day their conversations resulted in Mercedes giving one word vague answers and at night a frustrated Sam would retire to the couch.

To tell the truth Mercedes was generally pissed for a day a two but her stubbornness led it to go on for a week. But now she missed him and couldn't stand the tension.

_During the nights, Sam came home late thinking that everyone was asleep. Mercedes would hear him though. She would hear him come up the stairs to her room and check if she was sleeping. She would pretend to be asleep and feeling the bed dip next to her she had to hold back a smile. Feeling his soft lips on her forehead she tried not to shudder. His hand caressed her cheek running his thumb across it. Getting up he placed a chaste kiss to her lips whispering "Goodnight Mercy" as close her door retreating to the couch._

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when a warm hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Sam staring at her with a curious look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. " she gave him a small smile.

"Okay." He said placing a cup in front of her. It was the coffee.

"You looked pretty deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb you but I didn't think you wanted cold coffee." He leaned back on the counter.

"Thanks." Playing with the handle of the mug she avoided looking up at the blonde who was currently only wearing boxers.

Sam looked down at the floor before starting to leave the kitchen." Well, I have an early shoot today so I better get ready. Blow 'em away today." He gave her his famous lopsided grin and left.

She had to make this right.

Sam had come back early because of the potluck dinner. Walking though the front door he heard music playing. Surprised that anyone was home, he walked around following the music all the way up to Mercedes room. Cracking the door open he peeked in the room to find Mercedes singing and dancing to Beyoncé's "Love on Top". Mesmerized he stood in the door watching her every move.

"Uhh Sam?"

Blushing ,Sam placed a hand on the back of his neck. " I was just-I'll leave. Sorry." He started to close the door but Mercedes voice stopped him.

"Wait.. Don't leave." She gnawed on her lip.

"Really?" Confusion spread across his face.

Nodding her head she gestured for him to come in. Running over to her speakers she turned down the volume. Sam slowly walked in her room taking a seat on her bed.

"Wait here" said quickly grabbing a bag running to bathroom. When she returned, gone was her gray t-shirt. It was replaced by the an older shirt which made him smile. Across the plain white t-shirt was written 'No Weave'. Getting up he walked over to her "Are you trying to tell me something Miz Jones?" He smirked down at her. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do" she rolled her eyes. "I had forgiven you a long time ago"

"Wait-" he was silenced by her lips. He started to kiss her back but then shouted for her to wait as he ran out of the room. He came back with his old short sporting "Trouty Mouth". "Now we're matching" he pulled down on his shirt.

"Oh my God. You're such a dork" she laughed grabbing his hand.

"You happen to love this dork" he said bopping her nose.

"Yeah I do."

"Well this is cute" Blaine said looking at the matching couple across the table.

"I know right" Rachel piped up gazing at Mercedes and Sam. "Those bring back memories" she said with a sigh.

"Hold up memories? You have one too?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yes hun. We all had them ages ago for glee club." Kurt answered placing some salad in his plate.

"So you have one?" Kurt just nodded.

"I want one! We could be all matchy and-"

Barking interrupted Blaine. " We should probably feed him now" Blaine said looking down at the small dog. "Sam get your dog"

Mercedes watched as Sam got up from the table to go get give him his food. She started to smile to herself when she saw him place a kiss on top of the pups head. Catching her eyes Sam sent her a knowing look. Turning her attention back to Blaine she heard him ask Kurt about the shirts again. The last thing she heard before tuning him out was Blaine saying his shirt could say "no gel" and Artie telling him he needed to stop trippin'. Shaking her head she laughed. Feeling hand grabbed hers from under the table and squeeze it gently she turned to Sam who had come back to the table. Squeezing his hand back she basked in restoration of their worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for any mistakes I probably made.

Hope you enjoyed ;) Please Review!

On a sidenote I should probably start coming up with titles to these one-shots

-Kenya xx


	9. Almost Rang The Alarm?

**A/N: **Mercedes comes back from tour to her hometown to find some strange things. Inspired by Beyonce's "Ring The Alarm" and Based on the spoilers of *whispers in digust* _satchel _ in season 6...

* * *

><p>I'm baaackk" Mercedes came in walked through the door just in time to witness the unholiest act she had ever seen in her life. Rachel kissing her man. There wasn't any time to worry about technicalities. Just seeing her kissing the love of her life made her see red. Clutching her Louis Vuitton bag she took a deep breath. This privileged chick wasn't about to take her man. No. She could take her spotlight time and solos time again, even take her damn best friend but no one was going to take her man. In a true Glee fashion the opening bars of "Ring The Alarm" started to play.<p>

Mercedes hands went up to take her earrings off but then she was snatched out of the door way. She stood facing Sue Sylvester "Can I help you?" she asked annoyed. Sue just shook her head. "Well it's nice to see you too Aretha. I'm glad that your newfound stardom has taught you great manners."

As she looked up at the principle she sighed and a little of her anger disapated but she was still heated. "Why did you pull me out of there ?"

Sue crossed her arms peeking into the classroom then looked back at Mercedes. "You were about to make a stupid decision."

"No I wasn't."

"Then why are you holding one of earrings and that damn song is playing over the intercom." She said gesturing to the dancing in the hallways.

Artie is seen speedily rolling out of the sound room with Becky chasing him.

For a moment Mercedes glanced at the dancing students as a sudden realization hit her. She started to mumble "She gon' take everything I own if I let you go."

Sue snapped in her face bringing her out her daze. "Mercedes. Trust me Sam still loves you and the Hobbit in there will not steal your man. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Mercedes stifled a laugh.

"Yes. Trust me. Mercedes." she suddenly pulls out a watch and starts chanting "trust me. nothing ever happened ". Students passing by don't appear to be fazed by the Principle trying to hypnotize the young lady.

Two minutes later…Mercedes is standing in the hallway by herself. The music is no longer playing and the students are all in class. Artie rolls up to her."Hey boo have you seen everyone yet?"

Scratching her arm she looked down at him a little puzzled. "No not yet."

Artie glanced inside room and saw Sam and Rachel already there. " Well ya boy's there" ,the shade in his voice was evident, "and Rachel."

"Well let's go in then." she smiled.

"Ladies first. " he said with a smirk.

"Boy you just wanna look at my ass."

"And what a fine ass it is."

"You're a mess" she laughed as he rolled in the room. As she walked in behind him she paused looking back in the hallway. Shrugging her shoulders she took one last look at headed into the room.

* * *

><p>Sue sat with Becky in her office. "This was a job well done". In both of their hands was golden pocket watch. Shining the the watch she placed it carefully on the table. "You know Becky these were passed down as in heirloom in my family. They were known for attracting men. But look at how far we've come." she laughed menacingly.<p>

"Very far boss" Becky spoke smiling at the principle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is how I feel about the hypnotizing situation going on with ..._satchel._ Literally how does she just go around hypnotizing people. It is Sue but come on Glee. Do Better.

Btw how do you guys feel about the ..._satchel _situation that is supposed to be happening. Do you have hope for samcedes?

Show me some love and leave a review :)

-Kenyaxx


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys I got lazy and didn't upload all me one-shots but I'm in the process. I think I have three more that are finished. And I'm also thinking of making a separate story with all my Christmasyyy one-shots but we'll see.**

**Guest and **** Alliecattie3 : I feel the same way about the the whole satchel situation. Ewwwww Why Lea why... :( but I'm 99.9% they aren't endgame **

**other Guest...if you are the same guest just let me know lol: I don't know if this counts as them talking for the first time in season 6 but hehe just work with it for now**

**Storm Carson, Alliecattie3, ButtonandaZipper : Y'all are so sweet :) and I don't know where glee got their writers but they obviously missed me. They probably just forgot or somethin' hehe..he... *goes back to my corner***

**I made this up randomly one day. This could represent them meeting u for the first time in Lima in Season 6**

* * *

><p>Dim light cascaded her as she sat in the back of the cafe. The familiar scent of coffee brewing filled her nostrils as she sipped on her latte. The place wasn't bustling with people which made it all the more satisfying. She sat back in her chair and stared outside at the the snow that seemed to slowly descend form the sky. Smiling at the kids who were in the midst of pelting each other with snowballs , she sighed, her breath fogging up the glass window. She then saw something curious in the distance. A boy ,who had to at least be in his late teens, was chasing a girl with mistletoe in hand. Their infectious laughter could be heard through the glass. A giggle escaped her lips as she watched them tumble in the snow after the boy had finally caught up with her. A sudden presence behind her brought her out of her daze and she caught a whiff of one the most familiar scents which also happened to be one of her favorites. Sam.<p>

He already known she had felt him there and was probably waiting for him to announce his arrival. He deliberately waited for her to give into her stubbornness and turn around. Sure enough a few seconds later she turned around wearing a small smirk. Grinning down at her he took a seat across from her. One word emanated from his mouth. "Mercedes." Her eyes flickered from his face back to the window as she took a sip of her latte. Sam looked out of the window at the scene that had her attention. His smile widened when saw the teens in the snow. He looked back at Mercedes and was about to comment on how that used to be them when a brown paper bag caught his attention.

"It's yours." His eyes flickered up to Mercedes who was now staring at him curiously. He took the brown paper bag that sat next to her hand and he could already smell the sugary goodness. He smiled gratefully and saw her trying to hold back a laugh. He bit into the snicker doodle and groaned. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at his antics as he proceeded to finish the cookie in record time. "Sam" she said softly as she calmed down. "You are a mess. As usual." She moved to wipe the side of his mouth which was covered in sugar, with a napkin. Being the "mess" that he usually was, he flicked his tongue to try to lick her finger. Mercedes rolled her eyes and threw the balled up napkin at him. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

Sam bit his lip. She never had been one for beating around the bush.

"Well-" he looked at her and took her tiny hand in his. For a moment he just stared at her hand dwarfed in his. Smiling he continued. "I wanted this to be awkward. I wanted you not love like I know you still do. I wanted to find a reason put my feelings aside and move on..but I can't." His eyes stayed on her searching for any sign of restraint and was secretly glad to find none. "I just need you to know that I'm willing to fight for us." He squeezed her hand. "I want there to be an us. Can there be an us?" Mercedes looked at him skeptically. "So you waited one day before I leave to go back on tour to tell me this?" She furrowed her brows, "and I expect you thought I would just come run back into your arms. All because you think I still love you?"

"Umm yeah." He hung his head cursing himself for not thinking everything through. Then he felt a small squeeze from her hand. "It's a good thing I love you then" she said softly. "And I want us to work too" she smiled at him as he raised his head.

He brought her hand up to his lips kissing it softly making Mercedes blush. "I love you Mercedes Jones."

"I know."

"I cant believe you just Han Solo'ed me" he laughed.

"I cant believe you and Rachel happened." she fired back. Her lips formed a smirk as Sams face turned a shade of red.

"I was not even conscious…well I was but-it's a long story that involves Sue and hypnosis."

Mercedes just sipped her latte, her doe brown eyes stared back at him mischievously. "I've got all day…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know if u likeeey.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes :)**

**Btw are any of you watching this last season of glee? **

**-Kenya xo**


	11. Dont Be Scared

**A/N: It's recommended that you read this while listening to Cynthia Erivo- Fly Before You Fall (from Beyond the Lights)**

**Thanks to all of y'all that favorited, followed and reviewed :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>" I see the way you look when you hear his name.."<em>

In the dimmed auditorium , Mercedes sat in one of the many empty seats. The school was supposed to be closed but the reformed glee club had needed to practice for upcoming sectionals. That had been over two hours ago. She knew nobody would notice her absence. Always in the background, so she snuck out. Seeing all of her friends was great at first but she suddenly felt like a loner. Santana and Brittany were engaged to be married in a few weeks. Blaine and Kurt, also engaged and everybody always knew that Puck and Quinn were always going to reunite. Even Tina and Mike were now talking about rekindling their relationship. She tried not to let it get to her as she looked at Rachel hanging onto Sam's shoulder the whole evening.

_"I hear you loud as a bomb wanting a shoulder to cry on"_

_"You two are obviously soul mates!"_ Mercedes tried to repress the memory of her _"friend"_. She had heard the news of their dating though Brittany of all people. It had hurt— Really Hurt. She thought Sam and her were making progress from the few weeks they had been there. Then Rachel came in the picture. It was a little insulting actually. But she still couldn't get over the fact that it was finally over.

_"It's in the moments when your left all on your own where your hit from out of nowhere" _

Tears pricked at her eyes and she closed them releasing her pain with a quiet whimper. She wrapped her arms around herself. _"I'm pitiful"_ she tried to laugh but all she could manage was a small sigh. The lights that dimmed room suddenly turned pitch black. _"Well I guess that's my cue to leave" _ she thought but she stayed there letting the darkness consume her. Soon after she dried her eyes and got up slowly exiting the auditorium.

She slipped her heels back on and she strode down the dark hallway. A new found confidence was ignited in her as she walked past the choir room. With the her head held high she walked straight out of McKinley Highschool. She turned to look back at the entrance. _Goodbye._ As she walked down to the parking lot she heard familiar voices of her friends. Sure enough they were all hanging out in the parking lot.

"There's my boo" Artie's voice rang out. She almost smiled at his comment but she pressed on towards her truck.

"Mercedes! I know you weren't gonna just bolt on us?" Santana shouted from across the lot. Mercedes paused. She didn't want to be rude that wasn't her, even though it was what she wanted at the moment. Turning around she walked to the opposite side of the parking lot where they stood. "We were just going to go to BreadSticks since everybody is in town." Mike spoke as she approached the group. Looking directly at Mike she tried to ignore Sam's persistent stare.

"I'm actually pretty tired and I think I'm going to head home." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Aww Come on Mercedes." She didn't even acknowledge that squeaky voice that she wanted so much to strangle. "No thank you. You guys have fun without me." Smiled and waved before turning around to head back to her truck. The click of her heels on the pavement was shared with the sound of their halfhearted goodbyes. After what seemed like 30 minutes she finally reached her truck. Digging around in her purse she looked for her keys.

"Mercedes." His voice made her freeze but only for a second. She had found her keys and she proceeded to unlock the vehicle.

"Mercedes"

His voice sounded a lot closer and her body betrayed her sneaking a glance at the man who still held her broken heart. He was much closer than she expected. He stood about 3 feet away from her and was still approaching.

"Yes Sam?" His green eyes scanned over her face as if he was puzzled. "Is something wrong?" She looked away from his gaze taking a breath. "No, I'm fine. Goodnight Sam." She opened the door and got in the truck but before she could close the door, Sam stopped her by blocking the door. He didn't say anything but his face grew solemn. Mercedes matched his expression as he continued to stare at her.

"I need to go." She couldn't do this. Not right now. Not ever. _Goodbye Forever._

Sam let go of her truck stuffing his hands in his pockets and it seemed that he was finally leaving. He walked around the truck as Mercedes closed her door. Turning the vehicle on she paused for a moment taking in the song that now played softly.

_"Here and now, You're afraid…" _

The passenger door opened and the cold air hit her as she turned to see Sam get in. He closed the door and his green eyes gleamed with determination. Grabbing her hand that had been on the steering wheel, he spoke the words that Mercedes had wanted so desperately to hear but also dreaded to face.

"I cant let you go…Not again." _We are Forever._

_" I'll teach you to fly before you fall away"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hey guyyys**

**Idk what this even is. I was super depressed about Satchel and yeah and I felt like this song would be appropriate for the situation.**

**Hoped it was okay.**

**Guest: Don't make me cry about that :'( . I was so pissed. But what made me so sad about it is that Michael wrote it. He was the one who _"loved"_ samcedes so I'm a bit confused. But the twitter rage and trend made me feel better. I still don't think their endgame but it's so disrespectful to have them fling this nastiness in our faces, especially when Mercedes is helping out the chick who's out for her man.**

**LOL all a lot of y'all aren't watching. I cant blame you ...glee has sucked me in so far that I have to watch whenever Mercedes is in the episode basically. So Kimpa7809 and I will stand in the gap for you lol **

**Well Hang in there. We'll get our happily ever after ;)**

**-Kenya xo **


	12. Samcedes Love Fest 2

**A/N: **I'm baaaack hehe and in honor of Samcedes LoveFest Week here's an AU where they never leave NY and they keep Mac and people aren't backstabbing tricks :) Season 5 NY was the best so why not continue hehe

* * *

><p>It was a typical Saturday afternoon in the loft. Ever since Santana and Brittany had come up to New York to visit, their brownstone had become a bit crowded and since Blaine tended to bring Kurt over on Saturdays, Mercedes and Sam had decided to relax at the loft. Rachel had left earlier that morning to try and salvage her failing production and Artie was in his room skyping Kitty.<p>

The couple was currently sprawled out on the sofa. Green eyes lazily wandered about the features of his girlfriend/future wife. A small crooked smile grew on Sams face as he thought of how he had went ring shopping with Kurt. After searching for all of 15 minutes, he had decided on a ring which Kurt surprisingly approved of. Little did Kurt know, Sam had already been looking for a ring months in advance. Evers since he had purchased the ring it had been burning a hole in his pocket. He had been keeping it on him at all times always waiting for the right moment to pop the question.

And now here he was three weeks later. He glanced down at the sleeping beauty whose head rested on his bare chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer. With her head now resting on his shoulder he could feel her breath tickle his neck. With one arm draped over her waist and his other hand playing with her fingers he contemplated on how they had accomplished so much. It had been two years and he could still remember every little detail of those two years. From their first chia pet to their first dog, from their first few chaste kisses to full blown make out sessions, from celebrating Santana's first real publicists job to Artie's first indie movie production and finally his baby's first nomination for a Grammy. These three years had taught him so much about love and respect. But most importantly it taught him about family. And what he wanted more than ever was a family with his lady.

Mercedes had been awake now for some time just enjoying being cocooned in her boyfriends embrace. Softly dragging her lips across his skin she placed a kiss on his neck sighing in content. Cocking her head up she focused her doe eyes on him matching his amused smile. "So how long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to hear snoring."

"I do not snore." Mercedes pouted.

Sam kissed her forehead, " Yes.", then her button nose which automatically scrunched up, "You", and with a mischievous glint in his eyes his lips hovered over hers before he kissed her cheek. "Do."

"You are such a tease." She giggled swatting at his chest.

"Me? Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now woman?"

Mercedes who was only wearing one of his plaid flannels that reached mid thigh and black boy shorts gasped as he thrust against her letting her know who the real tease was. His emerald eyes darkened as he pulled her flush against him.

"I could take you right here on this-"

"Please don't be having sex. Please don't be having sex." A high pitched voice chanted as they heard the door swish open.

"Oh Hey Rachel." Mercedes scrambled to sit up but Sam's grip only tightened. Rolling her eyes she mouthed "Sam" and he reluctantly loosed his grip with a huff. "We didn't expect you to be home so soon. I thought you had a full night?" Sam called out from the couch.

"I did until…A producer for this new hit show Glee asked me if I would like a role on the show. " The girl squealed.

Sam and Mercedes shared a look as Rachel continued.

"I'm supposed to be flying out next Friday for an official audition but the producer said I'm a shoe in for the part!"

"I thought you were done with Hollywood after "That So Rachel" didn't work out?" Mercedes asked.

"More like failed." Sam muttered before dodging Mercedes swatting hand.

"I know. I know. But I have a really good feeling about this." She nodded with a look of determination. "Well Congratulations Rachel." The woman walked over and gave Rachel a hug. "Yeah Congrats Rach'." Sam yelled from the couch.

"Well I'll leave to two to do whatever it is that you were doing." Rachel walked to the fridge and opened it pulling out a bottle of water. She eyed the couple suspiciously. "You two weren't having sex right?"

"Rachel we talked about this and for the millionth time I'm still waiting until marriage."

Rachel still suspicious of the couple took her bag and her water and headed to her room but called out " If you're ever _not_ having sex on _my_ couch please use protection. There's some in the top desk drawer. I'm cooking dinner at 8 so please be done by then. And you know there's a blanket on that couch for a reason."

Sam chuckled at Rachel's antics. "Does Rachel know something I don't? What have you been up too?" asked Sam waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Lord No. Why is she so dramatic?" She walked back over to the couch taking her previous position on Sam. "Well you know Rachel." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I sure do." she said stifling a yawn.

"You still tired babe?" Sam asked brushing some hair out her face.

"Nooo. Let's watch this movie."

15 minutes into the movie, Mercedes was sound asleep again but this time her head rested in a sitting Sams lap. He knew with her label pushing her to release her album it would take a toll on her eventually. He often told her she worked too hard. Between juggling her career ,helping out friends and their careers, and being with Sam she often had very little time for herself. His selfless diva.

The movie, now long forgotten, was turned off. As he reached down the couch to grab the blanket he felt Mercedes stir.

"Where are you going?" Her sleep filled voice mumbled. "No where." Sam replied draping her with the blanket. "Mkay. Love you Sam." She mumbled falling back to sleep. "I love you too Mercy" Sam looked down at his pocket and then at his girl. Pulling out his phone he sent a text to Kurt which simply read : Tomorrow.

_" Going to the chapel and we're gonna to get married "_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed :)

Thanks to all of those who favorited, followed and reviewed.

Guest/Guests ( Idk if you're the same person): I'm not done yet hehe P.S. get an account ;)

Emestee1: Girl go ahead and rant lol we need to with all this crap going.

Jujube58: YES CHRIS IS THE BOMB!

tamminyne: I wouldn't want to see my bb cry either :( but I really didn't like the satchel stuff and that's what I felt might happen

greeneyes89: really hehe thanks :')

Zini: Guess who's back lol

Alliecattie3: SAME SAMCEDES FOREVER!

Storm Carson: Thanks! I know a few people who are jumping ship but I'm trying to remain as positive as possible even with this satchel mess *_*

And to my boo Evyn if your reading this know that I'm working on your prompt, I promise lol

-Kenya xo


End file.
